Dragons can't teleport, can they?
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: Sterek AU – Stiles wakes up in a weird place, a really weird place. There are no flying cars, no aliens or anything, but what the hell is this place?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TW, just for saying that. So tell me what you think. I have some plans. Tell me about typos and grammar mistakes if you find some. English isn't my strongest point. Enjoy, and review if you liked it and want more. I have some ideas. Really strange ideas.

Chapter 1:

One minute he was trying to run away from the strange supernatural creature chasing him, with a broken baseball bat in his right hand, the next minute everything went black.

What was that annoying sound? He felt like a zombie with a headache. His head was killing him and wouldn't stop making that annoying beeping sound. Maybe it was his alarm, no, who was he kidding? It was freaking summer. He tried to open his eyes, but it felt like they started burning because of the bright light.

What the hell happened? Wait… He tried to recall what had happened before he ended up – wherever he was. So, Derek had told them about some creature which had a werewolf killing kink. Oh, Isaac had been attack. Damn you creature. They had then found some cave where that thing lived, and of course they explored it. Who was with him again? His head was still aching. Erica, Allison and Scott had been with him. And then the creature, maybe it was a dragon? Everything was possible. Well, maybe not dragons, they only excited in fairy tales, in world of warcraft and in _Supernatural. _Okay, so dragons may be a possibility, this was just getting stupid. Anyways, suddenly the creature-dragon-Pokémon-thingy had suddenly showed up at a friendly home visit and then attacked them. Scott and Erica had of course wolfed out and Allison had her crossbow, and he had his bat. But nothing had really helped, so he started running – not scared, he tried to lure it away – out in the forest and begged for Derek or some wolf to save him – to help him kill that creature bastard.

Then everything went blank and here he was.

"Mr. Stilinski-Hale, I see that you are awake." An unfamiliar voice said and what the hell? – Stilinski-Hale?

His eyes shot up. He turned to look at the guy who was talking. It was a doctor, Dr. Shepard by his nametag. That sounded familiar, not that he watched hospital dramas, and not that he knew that it was a name from a hospital drama.

So he was at the hospital, that explained the beeping, it was from the heart monitor. What the hell happened?

"What happened?" He asked, not really recognizing his own voice, it sounded so – raspy. Well, he did just wake up, so, that was explainable. The Doctor was talking again. Damn it Stiles, focus.

"- You stumbled, and fell down the stairs."

Okay, He could feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment. That sounded like him, but seriously? He ended up at the hospital for that? Wow, he had werewolf friends, he actually fought some creatures and killed some, but he still managed to stumble down some stairs. Stiles Stilinski everybody! They could make a sitcom about him. It could be called '7th Falling'. Yes, and he could be married to Lydia and they could live in a mansion and -.

"-Sir?"

That woke him up from his thoughts. Doctor sexy, could he call him that? Dr. Sexy looked worried, maybe he should stop his thoughts from making loops.

"Sorry, and please, call me Stiles." Stiles said and smiled. "'Sir' just sounds weird."

"Okay – Stiles." It looked like Dr. Sexy wanted to ask the yet to familiar question 'Who calls their child Stiles?'.

"I made that nickname when I was four." He tried to explain but he only got an odd stare back. Okay, he could agree. That was a strange thing to say.

"Anyways, Stiles-." It sounded kind of weird coming from the doctor. "I called your partner, he will be here any second, and then you can go home." Dr. Sexy explained and gave a last awkward smile before he left the room.

It went two seconds before Stiles realized what that man just said. So his partner was picking him up? He didn't have any partner and if he would have a partner, it would have been a 'her', a strawberry blond 'her' who was the most amazing human in the world. Not 'he', who was this 'he'?

Maybe this was a dream? Maybe he just hit his head a little too hard, and soon he would be home. When he woke up, he would be at home, in his bed, dreaming about pancakes and strawberry blond girls.

Yes, Stiles was just dreaming. Because, come on. This was ridiculous. He closed his eyes and lay back, just a dream.

Then he heard the sound of a door being opened and then closed, then some heavy footsteps. Was this his partner coming in? It sure didn't sound like Lydia, or smell like her.

"Stiles, babe -." He lost track of what the person was saying, because this couldn't be happening. Nope, nope, nope. No one should ever call him babe, and especially not the person who was talking right now. Because what the actual fuck?!

"Derek?" He sat up and felt dizzy, but he didn't care. Was this a joke? Was Derek his partner in this sick twisted version of a dream? For one thing, he seriously hoped not!

So, it was Derek. Derek fucking Hale sat in the chair beside his bed. He looked a little different, a little older, okay. His head could make people look older, cool, but not cool. Derek looked tired as hell, and pretty worried? What, Derek didn't look angry or grumpy, just his eyebrows were worried.

"You are my partner?" Stiles just said without thinking.

Derek looked at him like he was alien for a second, but then his eyebrows sank like titanic.

"Stiles, how hard did you hit your head?" Derek asked.

"Ehh, apparently not hard enough."

"Stiles, we have been married for five years."

Then everything went black _again_.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TW, this is kind of messed up. If you find some typos or grammar mistakes, tell me, I would like to fix that. Review if you want more, and tell me what you think of my poor writing skills.

Chapter 2:

He didn't know when he came to, but when he did. There was a small hope of being back in his bed, back home with his dad, back home with Scott and the others, back to a place where he didn't just hear that he was freaking married to Derek. It had to be a joke.

When he opened his eyes again and looked around. Derek was nowhere to be seen. On the chair his so called 'husband' had been sitting on were a couple of clothes, a pair of black jeans, a red hoddie and a note. He took it. _Wait there, I'll get you after I pick up Mike and Laura. _While he hurriedly picked up if his clothes, threw off his hospital gown and tried to get dressed, he made up a list of the actions he was going to do.

Get home.

Call Scott and fix this mess, because this joke/dream whatever it was! It had gone too far. If it was a dream where Scott tricked him, at least he would take responsibility of his own dream.

Make up a payback plan to get back at dream!Scott.

Wake up.

Kill Scott.

He went through all his pockets and found a phone - that wasn't his phone! He was surprised to find the first picture at the screen was of two kids; one – who was boy with curly hair – was probably around five years old, and a girl – who had freckles and brown hair – probably around ten years old. They were cuddling. It was kind of cute to be strangers, what time was it anyways? It was 10:30 in the morning okay, and June 23rd, as it was when he passed out, and the year was of course 20 -. That couldn't be. It was 2021.

He needed to unlock the phone. He needed a password, of course. This was probably his phone, so, he tried with his old and it worked. Okay, that was easy; he went through all the contacts until 'Dad'. He pressed call and waited a couple of seconds, before the yet familiar voice reached him. It felt good hearing his father, because everything was just a big mess right now.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" John Stilinski said clear worry in his voice.

"Hi, to you too Dad." He answered sarcastically. "I need you to pick me up from the hospital, quick."

"The hospital, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Papa Stilinski seemed worried. "And why are you calling me, aren't Derek there?"

"Dad I don't think this is funny, can you just please pick me up so I we can just call Scott and finish this joke? I'm sick of this." It went quiet on the other line for awhile.

"I'll be there in five, wait in the lobby."

The first person to greet him when he reached the lobby was Melissa? What? It sure sounded like her and looked like her. But she seemed different, older. So A) He had traveled into the future or B) This was a part of the joke or last C) He was dreaming. He hoped more for the latter one.

"Stiles? You should be in bed." She said with her 'mother' voice.

"My dad is picking me up." He explained. "And really convincing make up by the way."

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, because she looked taken aback and offended. "Excuse me Stiles, what has gotten into you?"

"This is a part of the joke right?"

Her expression softened. "Stiles, are you alright?"

Stiles looked a little confused at her. "Yeah, I'm just really sick of this joke. Seriously, married to Derek? Come on, you got to have something better."

"Stiles, this is no joke, you are married to Derek." She said sternly, he felt like laughing, but she was dead serious. "What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"I was being chased by some supernatural dragon-creature-thingy."

"Remember that thing when you are dreaming-."

"That you have six fingers when you dream…" He looked down at his hands and started to count his fingers. "1...2...3...4...5…" No, this was crazy, he was going crazy. "1...2...3...4...5." His heart was fluttering in his chest, and not in a good way. His stomach flipped, he felt like vomiting, but he didn't get enough air into his lungs. It felt like he was choking. Not a panic attack, not now. He tried to clutch something, to find something to hold on to, but he couldn't breathe or even see what was around him.

"Stiles, calm down!" He could hear Melissa from a distance, but his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. This was reality, no, what was going on?

Finally he managed to calm down when his dad came running through the door. His dad looked greyer and actually a little healthy, at least better than he felt.

Melissa started to talk to his dad. Apparently, he wasn't dreaming. Apparently, he was in the future. No, in fact, he had amnesia. How much worse could this get? He just wanted to go home, for this to be over, for the first time in years, he felt like crying.

He only caught a couple of words from, their conversation. "Call Derek…amnesia… home… rest…" Home sounded good, rest sounded better.

There was a comforting hand on his shoulder. His dad gave him a smile. "Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own TW. If you see some typos or grammar mistakes, please tell me, I would like to fix them. Really sorry for my writing and sucky English, English isn't my strongest point. I really appreciate all your support. Review and tell me what you think, please. Oh, yeah, everyone is alive in this fic.

Chapter 3:

They drove home in silence. He didn't feel like talking, he didn't feel like saying anything either. Everything was messed up. The only thing he wanted was to sleep. He tried to concentrate on the road, but he could just feel how his dad wanted to say something, but John respected him and didn't say a word.

John parked in the driveway to their home, or was this his home anymore? Since he was married to Derek in this bullshit of a world, he probably lived with the Batman look alike.

The house was just the same as it was when he left, only some dishes was left on the counter in the kitchen. That reminded him, how did his dad manage to eat healthy without him? Last time he checked, his dad would do anything to escape his vegan diet. Oh yeah, it wasn't 2014, it was 2021, that explained it all.

"I'm going to sleep." It was killing him only to talk. Slowly he started to walk up the familiar stairs.

"Tell me if you want to talk about this." His dad said with a sad sight as he watched Stiles struggle to go up the stairs.

Fucking time loop, why did shit always happen to him? He found his room. Most of his walls were the same, with pictures and maps. But his computer was gone, same with half of his book collection. At least his bed stayed the same. It felt like he hadn't slept for a week when he lay down. Brain crashes and panic attacks exhausted him. His brain hurt like hell. How old even was he? He had to be at least 25 or something. It didn't take long before sleep took over and he was in dream land.

"_What the hell happened to him?" Stiles asked as he switched from looking at Deaton too Isaac who was sleeping on the examination table with a blood-soaked cloth on his upper torso. He was sure that he could hear Derek curse behind him._

"_He was attacked by something, I don't know what it was, but I think Derek has something to say." Deaton said calmly but serious._

_The pack turned to Derek who had this guilty look on his face, as it was his entire fault. "What the hell Derek, and why isn't he healing?" Scott shouted pissed off_

"_I meant to tell you about it later-." Derek tried to explain. _

"_Later? Isaac looks like he is dying. When did you even mean to tell us, after he was dead?" This time it was Stiles who shouted. He couldn't help but feel pissed off at Derek. Something probably really dangerous was out there and could kill werewolves like it was nothing, and Derek wanted to tell them later? He knew that Derek wasn't the best leader in the world, but he had a brain. At least he hoped so!_

"_I will tell you." Derek growled. "But I think we should wait for Erica and Boyd."_

_Stiles sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, now you think."_

He jumped awake by the sound of a phone buzzing. It was the phone in his pocket. Slowly he turned over so instead of lying face first down in the soft pillow, he lay on his back. He dragged out his – the? – His future self's? – phone and squinted at the bright light which blinded him. The picture on the screen was of Scott in a ridiculous Santa-outfit. He couldn't remember taking that photo, but he had to give his future self a point for it. At least his future self had a sense of humor. He unlocked the phone and answered.

"Yea-."

"Are you alright? Mom sent me a text and told me that you were at the hospital, but I didn't get to check my phone because of Ally-." That was definitely good old Scotty's voice. His best friend was at least the same. Did he know that he apparently had amnesia? But that really didn't explain the dream he just had.

"Calm down buddy, what did you and Allison even do last night which was more important than checking your phone?" He asked jokingly, it couldn't hurt forgetting his _little_ problem for a couple of seconds.

The other line went quiet for a couple of seconds. "I can't believe you forgot. Ally just turned four yesterday. We were having her party. You even baked a cake."

"Who is Ally?" Stiles asked confused. Last time he heard Ally, it was Allison's nickname.

"Seriously, are you okay Stiles? She is my kid."

It was like all air left the room. Scott and Allison had a kid? They had a freaking kid? That was both amazing and really weird for some reason. Amazing because, Scott actually had a kid. His best friend had a kid! Oh, he forgot… it was 2021. So of course he would have a kid.

"I'm sorry Scott, I'm not really myself today."

"I will talk to you later, my break just ended." Then he hung up. He listened to the _beeping _for a couple of seconds before he sat up and stared at the phone. Not much had really changed. It was a smart phone of course. But he had expected something, something like a hologram of Scott or something. That would have been really amazing.

His stomach growled and reminded him that food was a good option. He shuffled out of his room and down the stairs. John was sitting in the kitchen with an iPad. Well, at least there was something he never would have thought of seeing, Sheriff John Stilinski with an iPad. Was he even still the sheriff? How old was his old man now anyway?

John looked up from the screen. "There are some leftovers in the fridge."

"Uh, thanks Dad." He said and walked past his dad and opened the fridge. Not that he thought that his dad lied about the leftovers, but he hadn't expected to see a half eaten lasagna and salad there, a half eaten pizza was more realistic than this.

He threw away the plastic which was covering the lasagna and put it in the microwave. "When did you start making lasagna?" He asked and set the salad on the table before finding two plates from the shelf.

"Melissa made it." John answered and locked the iPad. "Stiles, we need to talk about this. I think it will be the best for both of us."

The microwave started beeping and signaled that it was finished. He took it out and set it on the table, found forks, knives and filled up two cups with water and set it on the table. He sat down on the other side of the table and waited for his dad to say something.

"Melissa told me everything. She told me that you needed rest, but I don't think you should stay here."

Stiles looked up; he didn't mean to sound so betrayed. "So you don't want me here?"

"No, no, it's not that." John took a deep breath. "It's not like I don't want you here. It's just that I think it would be better if you stayed with Derek, for your memories sake."

"But I want to stay here." He said, not caring how childish it sounded, but he didn't want to stay with Derek.

"Son, I know, but we all just want what's best for you."

"I'm staying here!" He shouted annoyed and slammed his fists down at the table, but regretting it at once when he saw how his dad looked at him. "I need some air." He mumbled and left the kitchen without even touching the food.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own TW. Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy. I'm sorry, really sorry for my grammar mistakes; please tell me if you find some. I would like to fix those, please. Sorry for this chapter. I really am. I have some sucky writing skills and, come on, this is strange!

Chapter 4:

Air, yeah, what a great idea. In fact it was such a great idea that when he slammed the door behind him and walked out of the driveway, he felt like jumping from a cliff. His dad was probably feeling guilty as hell for his little outburst and was probably having a goodtime trying to find up some idiot reasons to blame himself for absolutely nothing.

His dad was a good man, actually the best man slash father slash cop slash TV-buddy ever. So why was his son so utterly stupid? Why did his only son run out on his dad like a teenage girl who wasn't allowed to go to a party which every person in the whole world was going to? Why did he act like the cheesiest movie ever? Then why didn't you ask the confused son who was conflicted over his very existence. Okay, so he was overreacting.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Yes, because that was why he was outside, Air, the most important thing for all living things. Okay, now that his heart and mind had calmed down, he had to go down to the next thing. Accepting that he probably had amnesia, which was most reasonable.

So, Dad was probably right. The only thing he needed was to stay in a familiar area or where he lived in this year, not any area 51, but familiar grounds. Which was familiar for his future self or for himself? Since he had amnesia and probably did not get teleported into the future by Tardis, because he could not remember seeing a police box and now he was off topic. Screw it!

"Excuse me son, bu-."

He yelped like a man, in surprise and did not take a step back. In front of him was an old lady with a walking stick and a chocolate cake wrapped in plastic in her available arm. She smiled friendly at him. "A little jumpy are we?" She chuckled. "That's what I like in a man." She continued and hit his ass with the walking stick, which made him uncomfortable. Being hit on by an old lady was officially of his bucket list and now on his list for things he was going to erase from his bucket list when he found out how to make a time machine.

"Something you wanted Mrs…" He trailed of, because who was this friendly Mrs. Creepy?

"Oh, Stiles, don't tell me you forgot my name." Friendly Mrs. Creepy said chuckling scary-ish. It didn't make anything better that she knew his name… "It's Mrs. Sue." Then she let go of her creepiness and smiled friendly like a grandmother and not like the wicked witch from the wizard of Oz. "I'm delivering this to your father, he ordered this one especially for tonight."

He tried his best to stop the betrayal from showing on his face. First of all, his dad ordered cake! He didn't allow his dad to go munching on some cake while on his diet, unless special occasions. And why didn't his dad ask him? Since from this year's Scott, he could bake, and he knew that from even before this year. He was the best cake baker, okay maybe not the best, but on the top 10 ranking list in Beacon Hills. It came from his mother's side, it ran in his family, it was his blood, and his dad betrayed him and ordered cake from 'Friendly Mrs. Creepy' aka Mrs. Sue.

"Since, you are here, why don't you bring this to him?" She offered friendly enough.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He took the cake she offered him. "Thank you Mrs. Sue."

"You are such a nice young man Stiles, you grew well. Tell me, why don't you come by me so-."

"_Okay_, I think my dad is getting worried. He actually got some bad back-problems, and he is stressed. You know his heart-."

"Oh, I understand, you better get going. Say hello to your fath-."

He was already safely inside the house by the time she finished that sentence.

"Dad, I'm back." He said and balanced his way into the kitchen where Papa Stilinski sat, he looked stressed, so not an entire lie to Mrs. Sue.

"Is that-." John started and pointed at the cake, he looked up at Stiles who nodded in mostly betrayal. "I'm sorry, it was an emergency, and I couldn't just ask you."

"Because I would yell at you for escaping the diet?" Stiles sighed and set the cake down in front of his father who sat uncomfortable in his seat. "Dad, I wouldn't yell at you for that. I get that you want cake sometimes, but cake is my thing even thought I have amnesia."

"Stiles, it will never happen again. I promise that as your father."

"Dad, your right."

Dad blinked for a second. "Stiles, if you don't want to I-."

"No, dad, your right, I should go live with Derek."

His dad looked relieved.

"On one condition." Stiles pointed. "No batman cave."

He had snuggled down on the couch and turned on the tv, skipping channels every few seconds, until he found a channel which showed 'old' reruns of _supernatural._ It wasn't old, he couldn't remember watching this episode, but who gave a shit? It was one of his favorite shows, who didn't like brothers who lied to each other and fought supernatural creatures which actually existed in real life?

Sam was in the middle of saying something when the doorbell rung and interrupted apparently Sam was telling Dean something which was probably a lie, to protect him, but actually Dean was protecting Sam or something, and something with pie. Wow, _Supernatural_ could become a really good soap opera. He wouldn't be surprised if suddenly Cas showed up and told them he was actually their father and that Dean was actually Sam's mother-, no, this was going the wrong direction.

He could hear his dad shuffle to the door and open it-.

"Grandpa!" That was a little kid's voice shouting in joy and probably jump up to hug his dad, because he could hear a gruff huff and _'Shit, your heavy.'_

"Mike, you are strangling him." There was another kid's voice, but this time a girl's, which he did not remember, oh what a surprise, he had amnesia.

"I'm not!" The other kid, apparently Mike exclaimed while Stiles could hear his dad struggling to breath. He debated a second if he should turn of the tv, and decided before a bloodbath happened on the show. He turned it off.

"Derek, do something, he is killing grandpa!" 'Girl' said, and wait, Derek?

"When you start calling me 'Dad' I'll stop." That was definitely Derek, he could recognize that voice anywhere. Wait, dad? No, did Derek have a kid. Why did he suddenly feel so betrayed? No, but Mike, apparently called old man Stilinski, 'Grandpa' as in Stiles secret nickname which he used on special occasions. No, no, fuck no, for now and forever. What did Derek and the 'forgotten time of Stile Stilinski do?' It wasn't possible, Derek hadn't gotten him pregnant. That was impossible, but still, this was a supernatural world with strange creatures, anything could happen.

"I'm getting the shotgun." 'Girl' said and walked into Stiles eyesight from where he was hiding in the couch – technically on the couch, but… details. The 'girl' had her hair tied up in a ponytail, and had freckled cheeks and looked like-, nope.

"Laura, you are not killing your brother." That was Derek again, speaking a lot softer than usual. There was no grumpy ass voice, or roaring or howling or other kind of wolfiness-es communication.

"Then make him stop strangling grandpa, I don't have time for any funeral. I have an exam coming up." Laura, for that was apparently her name, said seriously and sounded pissed off.

"I'm not strangling him!" Mike said and probably let go of his so called 'grandpa' because he could hear his dad struggling to get back his breath. "See, I'm not even touching him."

"You were."

"No."

"You were touching him."

"Did not!"

"You so did!"

"Silence, both of you!" Derek roared, wow, finally some realistic stuff. They both shut up at once. "Remember why we are here?"

"Because daddy is here." Mike said innocently and looked down at the floor. "But, but, is it true? That he has anorexia?"

"It's amnesia." Laura corrected annoyed.

"Yes, so he might be sleeping. You don't want to wake him, do you? You know how he is-." Derek explained, like a father, yep, strangeness on a strange level.

"That was one time, he is usually happy when he wakes up. That time was your fault anyways." Laura explained as she crossed her arms and with a confident smirk covering her lips.

"He is actually awake." John explained to the three and pointed to the couch where Stiles was hiding.

"Daddy!" Mike exclaimed and his whole face lightened up like a candle. He ran up to Stiles and jumped up at him as he was standing up. The boy slung his arms around his neck, what a five year old…

"Hey…buddy." Stiles tried and wrapped his own arms around the boy, feeling unsure. Wait, was the boy sniffing his neck? Yep, that was definitely a nose on his neck. Wait, was the kid scenting him? "Eh…"

"I think you should let him go, Mike." Laura said and came closer to them. So this was the kids on his phone – screen? Mike hesitated a little before he let go and jumped down at the couch.

Six, no, eight eyes were staring at him. Really, his dad was staring to? It was enough with the kids and Derek, but his dad was making this a little more uncomfortable. Two seconds later his dad understood, nodded and went into the kitchen.

Laura was the first one to say anything after that. "Okay, Dad, since you probably don't remember us. We have some explaining to do. You did not give birth to us."

Stiles looked at her with the 'how did you' and then at Derek with a 'how did she?' look. He also noted how Derek hadn't shaved, and looked quite – no, stop, that wasn't no.

"But, we are werewolves."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for my lateness! I hope you enjoy my sucky writing and bad ideas. Tell me if you see some grammar mistakes/typos, whatever you youngsters call it these days. Please, tell me what you think of this weirdly thingy-thang.**

Chapter 5

"_There looks like it was a werewolf which attacked Isaac." Derek started and glanced over at Deaton who didn't look like he was going to talk anytime soon. _

"_But there have been no trace of any other wolf pack or wolves for weeks." Scott voiced out from where he stood beside Allison. _

"_Wolves have a very little part of what actually attacked Isaac. In fact, there was never any werewolf in the first place." Derek said and ignored the gasps coming from the pack._

"_That really doesn't make any sense." Stiles said confused and crossed his arms. It made no sense at all. Why the hell would there look like a frigging werewolf attacked if there actually were any werewolf in the first place. _

"_Well, here is where the exciting part begins." A familiar voice said from the doorway. Peter had a smug smile as he leaned into the door. _

_No one said anything. "Just ignore me." Peter said and signaled them to continue._

"_We believe it was a fairy." Derek said and closed his eyes when Stiles and Scott burst out laughing. Allison hated that she giggled in this situation._

"_I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asked while blinking away his tears. "Are you saying that Tinkerbelle has gone rampage? Derek, please…"_

"_It's not a laughing matter." Deaton said from his chair has he looked through a drawer in full seriousness. "There is a lot of lore on fairies."_

"_Why fairies?" Lydia asked curious from where she was leaning into the wall._

"_The claw marks on Isaac are not real."_

**Stiles**

"We're here." Derek said and stopped the motor. Laura and Mike hurried out of the car.

"Did I fall asleep?" Stiles asked sleepy. That was a stupid question. He just slept, why else would he have that dream. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks of him. He could set one thing straight, he did not see into the future, because he was not _R_aven.

"Only for a couple of minutes." The wolf said reassuring and secretly scared the shit out of Stiles. He had never heard Derek talk like that before. Sure the wolf had been talking like that to Cora that one time, but never to Stiles. They always bickered over the slightest thing, but he could not lie. This Derek seemed friendlier, but he liked old Derek better, or at least the one he remembered before he got amnesia or whatever was going on.

He loosened his seatbelt and stepped out of the car which was sadly not the old Camero, but a black Toyota. From the first time he stepped out of the car, he was hit by the smell of trees. He looked up to see no other than miles upon miles with trees. He was promised no batman cave but this.

Where were they? No, he recognized this place. This couldn't be. He turned and to his surprise, right in front of him was the hale house. The frigging Hale house! But not like he remembered it. It looked exactly like the old Hale house, before the fire. He remembered seeing the house before it burned down in the paper once.

It was amazing, big and probably expensive.

Laura and Mike were already waiting at the front porch, both looking impatient.

"Hurry up! I still have the test before I can take vacation!" Laura shouted annoyed and smiled smugly when Derek threw her his keys. She turned and unlocked the door.

**Stiles**

The hallway had a few pictures of Laura and Mike hanging on the walls, but also of him and Derek. They smiled, together. It was just mind blowing. He stopped at a picture. It was of him and Derek…and they were kissing. It was weird, but strangely enough, he felt some sort of delight.

He shook his head and continued to look around his home. Everything looked pretty nice. The living room had a big tv, he liked that. Also the kitchen had an enormous refrigerator, something he liked even better.

Laura had run upstairs at once while Mike was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with cars.

Derek was… "Hey Derek, do we have pet names for each other?" Stiles asked curiously from the where he was standing in the hallway.

Derek looked up from the refrigerator and looked at him strangely. "No, why? And I won't accept Chewbacca."

"Well, you know. We should do that, so we can make the mind mojo work and so I can get my memory back? What do you say buddy?"

"Don't call me buddy, but if it helps, okay." His husband said and took out some salad, ham and cheese from the fridge.

"Great, then you can call me Still, and I will call you Know Nothing About What's Happening." Stiles glared at his oh so muscular husband. "You haven't told me anything, all I know is that I haven't bred any werewolf - Which I am really happy for - Because that would have been freaky. All I know is that we are married and that we have kids. You said that you would tell me when we got back. So here we are. Tell me everything, don't spare any details!"

Derek scratched the back of his head and turned away from what he was doing. "Not know, and calm down."

"Calm down, Derek. That is good coming from you."

"Shut up Stiles!"

"Calm down Derek." Stiles said in a mocking tone and formed a smug smile as Derek's face reddened in anger.

"We can talk about this later."

"That's what you said earlier, but where is the story teller?"

"I never said when!"

"Yes you did, you asshat!"

"Asshat?" Derek asked and couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous word.

"Daddy…are you fighting?" 'Came a small voice from the living room. The two men looked over at the little kid who seemed a bit scared.

Stiles smiled. "No, Derek was just being an asshat."


	6. Chapter 6

**I think this is some kind of filler chapter or whatever you youngsters call it. TW was on tonight, hey look at that. If you see some typos, please inform me, I would like to fix them. I always appreciate reviews. If there are some things you would like to see, please tell me. You might be lucky. Hope you enjoy my sucky writing, please enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"Take Mike to bed." Derek more like ordered after they had eaten food. Yes, food, which Derek had made for them all. Derek Hale made them food. It may just have been a sandwich, but it was a good sandwich and that was just terrifying.

"What?" Stiles looked at him and then at Mike who sat at the chair beside him yawning. He had no idea how to get a kid to sleep or whatever. Of course he had looked after a few kids before but after that he was never allowed to babysit again, like never. Oh, but this wasn't his… he had amnesia, right? So all this was what he did for real, or something. "Why can't you do it?"

Derek looked at him strangely for a second. "Because I'm going to wash the dishes."

"Just put the dishes in the dishwasher. I'm not good with kids, and especially not when you order me to it without a 'please'."

"Take Mike to bed." Derek 'McScowlyface' said sternly as he took his plate.

"'Please' Derek, how hard is it for you to be nice? What happened to the nice guy I married who visited me at the hospital? Remember him, the guy who actually seemed nice."

Derek opened his mouth and the closed it again. "Just…"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." Stiles waved his hands in annoyance. "Come on buddy." He turned to Mike who was already ready to go.

"I know how to brush my teeth by myself." The kid informed as he started on the stairs.

"Are you two going to fight a lot?" He heard Laura ask Derek from the kitchen. He didn't hear what Derek answered but he guessed it was something between a grunt and a yes. Even into the future, Derek was still the same.

Mike leaded the way up the stairs and into the bathroom. "You don't need to do anything." The boy said as he found his toothbrush and toothpaste. "I'm pretty good at this."

Stiles found a good place sitting at the edge of the bathtub. It was cute how Mike struggled to open the tube while trying to hold his toothbrush in the other hand.

**Stiles**

"Don't touch anything." The seven year old said as he pushed open the door to his bedroom. It was messy with toys and clothes everywhere. He was pretty sure that a kid at that age shouldn't have such a messy room. Just people like himself could have a messy room. "You always clean my room so I don't find anything, or you always used to, but since you have amne…amnes…am… "

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah, then you are not allowed too." The kid was bossy for a five year old. He jumped up on the bed and tucked himself in.

"Good night?" Stiles questioned from where he stood in the doorway.

"Just because I can take care of myself doesn't mean I want a good night hug." Mike said from under his covers.

Oh, well. Stiles smiled as he went up to the kid and let Mike hug him tight. It wasn't that bad, looking away from the fact that Mike was a stranger to him, and that he was smelling him while hugging him. That was a little strange. Maybe it was just a werewolf thingy. Not that Scott smelled him when they 'bro-hugged'.

"Good night buddy."

"Good night daddy."

**Derek**

"Night." Laura said as she passed him when he went down the stairs.

"Night…" He said awkwardly and looked after her as she walked up. He got distracted by the sounds from the kitchen. When he looked into the kitchen, Derek was busy with putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He was standing with his back to Stiles who was not admiring the view. He simply observed. "Are we going to have our conversation where you tell me about my life now?"

"Just wait for me in the living room." Derek said as he closed the dishwasher and went for the fridge.

"Okay…" He said slowly and turned to the living room which was at the other side of the hallway. It was quite nice. There was a fireplace in the corner, also a bookshelf, plus a big couch which seemed lovely. He found a comfortable place at the couch and sighed. It wasn't all bad. Wait, since he was so old here? What job did he have or did he still go to school? Was Deaton still in town? Did they still give him discounts at the store?

A few minutes later, Derek entered the room with a bottle of beer and coke for him? Wait, he was older here, why would Derek give him coke. "I certainly hope that the beer is for me."

"You don't handle alcohol well, and I don't want you vomiting all over the house tomorrow." Derek said and threw him the coke and sat down at the far right side of the couch. He opened the bottle and took a sip. It wasn't like he could get drunk, but it was good taking a sip sometime.

"Way to get me in the mood, and I take the couch tonight." Stiles said as he took his own drink.

"I can take the couch; you need more sleep than me."

"I'm not touching that bed. Even though it might be a really soft and made out of angel feathers, I will never touch it."

"Why?" Derek asked confused, really?

"'Why' Derek, seriously? I might have amnesia or whatever, I don't know, but one thing I know." He swallowed and closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Creepy stuff has been going on in that bed, and I'm not taking part in touching something like that."

"Okay?" Derek asked amused and took another slurp of his beer.

"So do you mind informing me so my mind mojo can start working again?" Stiles asked annoyed.

Derek sighed and set his beer down at the table. "What do you want to know?"

"How Obama is doing." Stiles said unamused. "I want to know about us, how 'us' came to happen. How everyone came to happen, how Mike and Laura came to happen, and a little how the evolution of Xbox is going. That would be nice."


End file.
